


But I'm Still Bleeding

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And he doesn't care about SHIELD anymore., Dark! Ward, Gen, One-Shot, Ward is Hellfire, Ward's not having any of Skye's crap.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye frowned, something twisting in her stomach, “I’m not leaving. And what the hell do you mean that ‘you’ve changed’?” she asked, still holding her ground.<br/>“Things have happened to me that you wouldn’t believe. Now, do me a favor and leave this place and tell Coulson that it was a failure.” Ward growled. “Leave.”<br/>Skye didn’t respond and remained in place, pointing the ICER back at the man.</p><p>Skye comes for Ward, but he's not going to go that easily. And she also finds out that he's not the same man as he was the last time she saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm Still Bleeding

Skye burst into the room, a nasty glare on her face and an ICER in her hand that was aimed towards the man that sat in the chair at a small, wooden desk. The man paid her no attention whatsoever, continuing to look down at some papers on his desk. A snarl pulled at Skye’s lips as she stood in front of the man.

“Ward.” she practically hissed.

Ward now looked up, an eyebrow raised. An amused expression filled his face as he realized that it was Skye in the room. Skye noted that his hair was longer and his beard wasn’t as thick as it had been. He spread his hands out in an almost welcoming gesture, “Skye. What brings you here?” he asked.

“That’s not my name anymore.” she hissed, still aiming the ICER at the man.

“What?” he asked, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“It’s Daisy now.”

Ward snorted, “Like that will last.” he stated, coming to his feet. “Now, what brings you here, _Skye_?” he repeated.

Her aim didn’t falter as she stepped forward, “We’ve been chasing your ass for months now.” she began. “Now my team and I finally have you cornered and pinned down. There’s no escape for you.”

“ _Your_ team?” Ward asked. “You mean those super-powered misfits? They can’t do a single thing to me. And you’ve got much more to worry about than me. There’s bigger threats for Coulson to chase other than me.”

“You were rebuilding Hydra!” Skye exclaimed.

Ward narrowed his eyes. He motioned around him with his hands, “This? This isn’t Hydra. I’m not capable of that. I acted like I was doing so to get this team that I needed for closure. Hydra’s just as much at fault for everything as SHIELD is.”

“You and this damn closure.” she hissed, frowning. “Did that include killing several SHIELD agents?!”

“I did what I had to do to get what I needed, but that doesn’t make me the villain, Skye.” Ward stated. “Coulson does the same thing. He does what he needs to do to get what he wants. How many people has died in his name? How many deaths have been overlooked?

You know, Skye, Coulson’s heart is in the right place. He tries to do the right thing, but he can’t. It’s due to his ‘holier-than-thou’ attitude. I’ve always seen it. If you don’t agree with what he says, then you’re the villain. Just like me. I’m not a bad guy, Skye, I’m just doing what I need to do to survive.”

Skye’s face fell, anger seething in her eyes, “You are an asshole!” she spat. “You lied to us! You betrayed us! You almost killed Fitzsimmons! You tortured Morse for God’s sakes!”

“And I regret all of that!” Ward roared, obviously getting pissed-off at Skye’s continuing hits at him. “But every time I tried to make up for it, I got kicked down again and again. So I left that hero idea alone, attempting to do something for myself.

Yes, I know it’s a dark idea, but it was for the best. Skye, I’m not Hydra. I don’t believe in their damn ideals or anything they want. I took control of a slipping faction and built it up to what I needed to be. They’re willing to listen to anything. They don’t listen to Hydra anymore, they listen to me. I’ve had them kill Hydra heads for God’s sakes. And yes, I’ve had them intercept your ‘missions’ to hunt down gifteds, but I only sent my gifted members. Fight fire with fire.”

Skye lowered her ICER slightly, “And why care for the gifted and Inhumans now?” she asked. “Why do you care so much?”

“Because they don’t deserve to land in SHIELD hands. You use them until they can’t be used anymore. If they step out of line, they’re dead.” Ward explained, pointing at Skye. “I give them a chance. And trust me, they rather work for me than you. Again, Coulson’s heart is in the right place, but not his mind.”

“You’re not the one to be talking about Coulson, _Ward_.” Skye hissed.

Ward smiled, “Actually, me and Coulson aren’t that different. We’re both after gifteds and Inhumans for our own means, even though the reasons are different. And we also fight for what we believe. The only thing that separates us is the fact that Coulson hides behind an eagle and I somewhat hide behind a skull-headed octopus. We’re not that different. But I just give people a second chance, something that I was never given.”

“That’s because you don’t deserve one!” Skye roared, the ground shaking slightly beneath them. “What sick idea is in your head?!”

“Everyone deserves a second chance, Skye. Even people like me. I built up my own team to prove that. And these people treat me better than you ever did. It’s moved from Hydra brutes to lost Inhumans and gifteds. This is far from the Hydra you thought I was building back up, Skye. This is not Hydra.” Ward continued.

“Don’t you remember what you did you us?!”

“Every single damn day. I regret it, Skye. I regret destroying the relationships that we built. But it was something that I was forced to do, way before I realized what I really was doing. And you want to know something?” he asked.

Skye didn’t respond.

“The feelings I had for you… They were real. I _did_ love you, Skye.” Ward stated, pain in his eyes. “But now… I don’t. I’ve given up on that emotion. I don’t love anymore. Love… Love left me hollow. Everyone that I ever loved either bit me in the ass or is dead. I don’t love anymore.

There’s absolutely nothing between us right now. Maybe… Maybe one day there can be, I don’t know. Maybe I can learn to love again. I have no more quarrels with SHIELD or you. I would just like to be left alone to my own people.”

“Like hell I would ever even think about even smiling at you again, asshole.” Skye spat. “And we’re not leaving you alone. We’re either bringing you in alive or dead, it’s your choice.”

A muscle twitched in Ward’s face and he turned around, looking out the window behind him, “Of course, I knew that that would be your answer.” he commented. “The connection that was once between us is forever severed. Oh well. Skye, I don’t plan on hurting any SHIELD agents again. I gather the gifteds and Inhumans I can find and you gather the ones you can find. First come, first serve.

I don’t plan on fighting you. Just leave me alone. I have nothing to do with you anymore.” Ward’s arms dropped to his side, and Skye saw a noticeable twitch in them. “Leave me to my own people.” His voice now sounded pained, like he was holding some great force back.

“No.” Skye stated harshly, holding her ground. “You’re not leaving here. You’re a wanted man, Ward. Coulson isn’t going to let you go so easily. Not because you’re ‘doing a good thing’ by helping these people. Nothing will ever erase what you’ve done. You’re…” Skye trailed up as she noticed the room starting to heat up significantly.

“Do you want to know the answer, Skye?” Ward asked, still pained. “Do you want to know why I care about these people so much? I’ve changed, Skye. I’m not the same God-forsaken man you knew, in more ways than you will ever know.” He still continued to look out the window, fists clenched. “Go, now. Or I’ll be forced to resort to measure I don’t want to think about.”

Skye frowned, something twisting in her stomach, “I’m not leaving. And what the hell do you mean that ‘you’ve changed’?” she asked, still holding her ground.

“Things have happened to me that you wouldn’t believe. Now, do me a favor and leave this place and tell Coulson that it was a failure.” Ward growled. “Leave.”

Skye didn’t respond and remained in place, pointing the ICER back at the man.

“That won’t do a single damn thing to me.” Ward hissed. “It’ll only make me angrier than I already am. And you don’t want that. Now, put it away and leave. And don’t even think about using your powers. I can retaliate, and that’s something else that you don’t want.”

Skye’s stomach was now really starting to churn, “I’ll get the others in here. I’m not leaving without you in cuffs.”

“Let them. They’ll only burn.” Ward spun around, the sight of him causing Skye to stumble back in fear. His eyes were a bright, blood-red. He smiled, “Including you if you don’t go. I might’ve promised not to hurt you, but I’m about ready to break it.”

“What the hell?” Skye managed to croak out, dropping her ICER.

Ward clenched his fist and it erupted into dark flames, “Now, I’m asking nicely. Get the hell out of here and leave me the hell alone. You can burn in hell for all I care now. I don’t care anymore.”

Skye remained frozen in place as Ward flung fire past her head.

“Run back to Coulson’s side and tell them of the devil you faced. I don’t give a damn.” Ward growled, approaching her slowly with his fist still ablaze. “SHIELD isn’t my priority, these people are. Now leave me the hell alone and don’t come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot that popped up in my head today! Surprisingly, it's not that Skyeward as my other stuff. Enjoy!


End file.
